Disciplinando a Tony
by FernandaStark
Summary: Despues de un experimento fallido Tony Stark se convierte en un niño, seguido poco a poco por los demás vengadores y ahora Fury y los demás tendrán que cuidarlos pero cuidar a los vengadores es mas difícil que cualquier misión.
1. Accidente

Hola, esta es una historia que escribí originalmente en Wattpad pero decidí ponerla aquí también ;)

Espero que les guste!

Se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas para continuarla

—————————————————-

Todo comenzó con Tony en su laboratorio, estaba tratando de crear una arma que pudiera encoger las cosas, para que? No se, pero Tony ya estaba muy cerca de lograrlo pues llevaba semanas con eso pero hoy era el día, así que invito a todos los vengadores para que probarán juntos la nueva arma.

Cuando por fin llegaron todos Tony dio la introducción y disparo hacia la manzana que era el sujeto de prueba pero no paso nada, todos los vengadores se quedaron con ganas de reírse de Tony pero se contuvieron, mientras tanto Tony seguia apretando y apretando y apretando gatillo de el arma pero derrepente el arma empezó a vibrar y todos voltearon a ver a Tony que tenia el arma en sus manos y en cuanto parpadearon el arma exploto en los brazos de Tony y Tony se estrello contra la pared pero no con mucha fuerza pues de hecho la explosión no fue muy fuerte y solo lo toco a el sacando un poco de sangre de sus manos pero nada grave.

Los vengadores solo se quedaron observando mientras que Bruce ayudo a Tony a levantarse despues de eso todos los vengadores se fueron y Tony se fue a dormir pues ya eran las once y media de la noche.

————————————————-

A partir del capítulo 16 de la historia, la redacté diferente para que se entendiera mejor ya que cuando empeze la historia tenía 11 años y no escribía muy bien jeje / (no es que ahora escriba bien pero creo que mejore un poco ) :)


	2. Qué?

TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES

9:30 AM

NARRA TONY

Me desperté y sentí algo muy extraño al ver a mi alrededor pues todo se veía más grande, así que decidí levantarme pero cuando hice eso me di cuenta de que era muy pequeño, así que corrí para verme en el espejo de el baño pero apenas se me veía la cara y un poco de el cuerpo, pero al verme lo primero que hice fue gritar AAAAAAAAAAA!, pero deje de hacerlo porque me di cuenta de que estaba gritando muy agudo pero yo gritaba por que al verme al espejo note que me veía como cuando era niño y aun más importante ya no tenia mi sexy barba pero aun asi soy sexy.

No sabia que hacer y empeze a entrar en crisis pero unos minutos después me calme y comenze a hablar con Jarvis:

Tony: Jarvis.

Jarvis: Si señor Stark.

Tony: Que me paso?

Jarvis: Según mis registros usted se encogió en la noche.

Tony: Si pero no sabes porque.

Jarvis: Señor, no sera por el impacto de la explosión de el arma?

Tony: Tienes razón Jarvis seguramente si es eso, hay alguien en la torre?

Jarvis: No señor salieron a misión en la madrugada.

Tony: Y porque no me invitaron?

Jarvis: Lo hicieron señor, no recuerda?

FLASHBACK:

12:56 AM

Cap detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Tony.

Cap: Tony sal hay misión! (Tocando la puerta)

Tony: Mmm... dejarme dormir.

Cap: Tony no es una broma sal! ( tocando la puerta).

Tony: Mmm... Dejame!

Natasha: Steve apurate! (Grito desde otra habitación).

Cap: Voy pero es que Stark no quiere salir!

Natasha: Pues ya dejalo y vámonos!

Cap se fue corriendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tony: Ahora recuerdo, bueno entonces si no hay nadie voy a salir.

Jarvis: Si señor Stark.

NARRA TONY

Creo que voy a salir de el cuarto porque Jarvis dijo que no hay nadie pero no se que puedo hacer para regresar a mi tamaño y recuperar mi sexy barba asi que creo que solo ire a desayunar.

Ya estoy aquí en la Cocina pero no hay nada mas que huevo y cereal asi que creo que me voy a hacer un huevo pero apenas y alcanzo la estufa creo que es muy alta (para ser una estufa) y ahora que pienso en eso, cuantos años tendré? se que nunca fui muy alto pero no creo ni tener diez años, bueno no importa aun asi lo intentare, voy a sacar los huevos del refrigerador, listo! pero ahora como llego a los sartenes?porque están en el cajón de arriba... A ya se voy a ir por mi traje de Ironman.

Ok no me queda mi traje pero solo usare entonces las botas ok, bueno una, dos...tres!

Oh no oh no estoy chocando con todo creo que va a explotar una bota mejor me la quito rápido, listo... Creo que no exploto.

BOOOOOMM!!

OK creo que si exploto, oh no todo se incendia y ni siquiera encendí la estufa pero ahora que hago? ... A ya se voy por el extintor, Si ya lo tengo y toma eso fuego!; listo trabajo hecho y mejor voy a comer cereal porque lo dejaron aqui abajo.

Ya termine de desayunar pero estoy aburrido creo que regresare a mi cuarto a pensar en como volver a la normalidad.

Veinte minutos despues Tony se volvió a quedar dormido.

TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES

1:30 PM

NARRA STEVE

Ya vamos todos de regreso menos Stark, sigo sin poder creer que no se haya levantado:

Natasha: Cap que te pasa? Estuviste enojado todo el camino.

Cap: Nada es solo que no puedo creer que Stark no se haya levantado.

Natasha: Ya sabes que el es asi pero si quieres le doy una paliza cuando lleguemos.

Cap: No nat pero es que tiene que aprender a obedecer ya esta grande no?

Natasha: Stark y obedecer (ríe) no lo creo pero ya sabes que aun que el ya sea un adulto es mas inmaduro que un adolescente.

Cap: Si, lo se (suspiro).

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

No hablaron mas durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la torre.

Todos bajaron del jet y se dispersaron por la torre mientras que Cap y Nat fueron a buscar a Stark pero como no lo encontraron Steve le pregunto a Jarvis.

Cap: Jarvis donde esta Tony?

Natasha: Por favor

Jarvis : El señor Stark esta durmiendo en su habitación.

Natasha: Gracias Jarvis.

Jarvis: Por nada.

Cap: No puedo creerlo ese infeliz sigue durmiendo no ya esto es el colmo! (Enojado).

Steve se dirigió a el cuarto de Tony junto con Natasha y cuando llegaron Steve trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, estaba tan enojado que no lo pensó dos veces y rompió la puerta y vio a Tony boca abajo cubierto de cobijas.( no se podía ver su cara).

Tony ni siquiera con ese ruido se desperto pero Steve y Natasha entraron en la habitación.

Natasha:Creo que no se desperto. (Dijo con una sonrisa porque Steve estaba explotando de ira.)

Cap: Ya ya no se que hacer, parece que es un niño, es un inmaduro, pero ni modo lo voy a despertar.

Natasha: No, yo no haría eso si fuera tu, se va a enojar.

Cap: No me importa!

Steve tomo el hombro de Tony y comenzó a sacudirlo a mismo tiempo que decia Tony, por lo que Tony desperto y dijo:

Tony: Mmm (adormilado)

Cap: Que despiertes Anthony.

Tony: Por que?

Cap: Por que yo lo digo!

Tony: Callate Capipaleta tu no me das ordenes. (Apenas se escuchaba porque Tony seguia pegado a la almohada).

Cap: Tony deja de comportarte como un niño y levantate.

Tony: Enserio? ( dijo levantando la cara mirando a los ojos a Cap mientras se levantaba).

Cap: Que te paso? (Exaltado).

Tony le contó a el y a Natasha que había despertado asi y que creia que era por culpa de el arma encoge cosas omitiendo la parte en la que incendio la Cocina.

Derrepente se escucho un grito de Clint que provenia de la Cocina, así que todos los vengadores corrieron para allá.

Thor: Que te pasa Clint?

Clint: Es que alguien incendio la Cocina.

Cap: Y por eso gritaste?

Clint: Siiiii es que es mi Cocina favorita ( al borde de el llanto).

Tony: Que patético. ( dijo riendo y señalando a Clint).

Quien es el? Preguntaron todos menos Steve y Natasha.

Tony: Soy yo, Tony.

Clint: Aww que tierno.(riendo). Y cuantos años tienes mini Tony?

Tony: No me digas asi y la verdad no se cuantos tengo en este cuerpo.

Bruce: Yo diría que tienes ocho.

Clint: Si se ve como de ocho.

(NOTA: PARA QUE MASOMENOS SE DEN UNA IDEA SOBRE LA ALTURA DE TONY, LE LLEGA UN POCO MAS ARRIBA DE LA CINTURA A CAPIPALETA)

Thor: En asgard los niños de ese tamaño tienen como seis años.

Cap: Si pero consideren que Tony no es muy alto.

Tony: Oye!

Cap: Que? Solo dije la verdad, yo te calculo como nueve años.

Nathasa: Yo creo que tiene ocho también.

Tony: Oye Bruce hay alguna manera de averiguar mi edad?

Bruce: Si Tony con unos estudios se puede deducir. Si quieres te hago los estudios.

Tony:Genial, vamos.

Despues de que el doctor Banner le hiciera los estudios a Tony, salió de el laboratorio.

Bruce: Ya tengo los resultados

Tony: Cuantos años tengo? (Desesperado).

Bruce:Tony si tienes nueve años.

Todos menos Bruse, Cap y Tony: Que?

Tony: Ja en todas sus caras. ( sacando la lengua).

Bruce: Pero también encontré otras cosas.

Tony: Como que?

Bruce: Pues encontré que si fue culpa de la explosión de el arma que te encogiste y que también hay posibilidad de que actues a veces como niño y a veces como adulto, hay como una pelea para tomar el control en tu cerebro entre tú yo adulto y tu yo Niño.

Cap: El siempre actúa como bebe.

Tony: Callate Capipaleta!

Bruce: Creo que deberíamos de avisar a Fury de esto.

Tony: Noooo Fury Nooo.

Todos menos Tony: Si me parece buena idea.

Tony: Noooo.


	3. Castigado

TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES

Tony estaba sentado en el sillón junto con todos los vengadores mientras que Steve le hablaba a Fury.

SUENA EL CELULAR DE FURY

Fury: Hola?

Cap: Hola señor soy yo Steve.

Fury: Ya se que eres tu, me aparece tu nombre en la pantalla, que quieres?

Cap: Es que necesito que venga, hay un problema.

Fury: Ustedes siempre tienen problemas, de verdad me necesitan ahi?

Cap: Si señor es que es culpa de Sta...

Fury: Stark! debe ser grave voy para allá (dice interrumpiendo a Cap).

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Tony: Enserio si hablaste con Fury?

Cap: Si Tony, tienes que regresar a la normalidad y el puede ayudar además de todas formas le teníamos que informar.

Tony: Porque le tenían que informar?

Nathasa: Por que despues de lo que paso con Ultron nos dijo que le informaramos de todo lo raro que hicieras.

Tony: Lo odio es un maldito!

Cap: Lenguaje

Tony: Callate con tu lenguaje! (Dijo mientras corría a su cuarto).

NARRA TONY

No es justo, no soy un bebe o bueno yo era un adulto, pero Nooo, Fury no tiene derecho a vigilarme como si fuera un bebé.

Pero ahora que estoy en mi cuarto me muero de aburrimiento.

Que hago para divertirme?...

... aaaaaa ya se(ríe)

Si Steve le dijo a Fury que viniera eso quiere decir que Fury sera el siguiente en entrar, osea que sera el que caerá en mi broma.

Ja eso va a ser genial pero primero tengo que colocarla en la puerta.

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Tony coloco una cubeta con pintura que caería en cuanto se abriera el elevador.

Ahora esta sentado junto con los otros vengadores esperando a Fury.

PENSAMIENTOS DE FURY

Espero que el problema no sea muy grave pero es que con Stark todo puede pasar, ya porfin llegue a la torre, voy a subir.

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Steve les informo a todos que Fury ya estaba en el elevador porque Fury le había enviado un mensaje.

Tony estaba súper emocionado por su broma asi que volteo a ver el elevador para poder ver a Fury bañado en pintura y en menos de diez segundos se abrió la puerta de el elevador, Fury camino dos pasos y fue bañado con pintura roja.

Fury: STAAAAAAARK!

Tony: Que te paso? ( fingiendo inocencia).

Fury: Donde esta Stark? (Ignorando la pregunta de el niño que no conocia)

Tony: Aaa soy yo.

Cap: El desperto asi esta mañana

(conteniendo su risa)

Tony: ( Tony no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a reír como loco).

En cuanto Fury se entero de que el niño era Tony se acerco lo levanto un poco de la camisa y dijo con una voz y cara fría:

Fury: Como te atreves a hacer eso Stark!

Tony: Que? Pero si yo no hice nada.(fingiendo inocencia).

Fury: A claro, pero entonces si no fuiste tu quien fue Antony?

Tony: Aaaaaa... Pues fue.. Fue... FUE CAPIPALETA!!

Cap: No es cierto (con voz calmada, pues sabia que Fury no le iba a creer a Tony).

Tony: Si lo es! (Con voz nerviosa).

Fury: Callate STARK!

Tony: A mi nadie me calla y menos un hombre lleno de pintura! (Dijo con tono burlón al final).

Fury: Sabes que? , no voy a pelear con un inmaduro, se que fuiste tu Stark.

Tony: Me da igual, tu piensa lo que quieras. (Con arrogancia).

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Despues de que Tony terminara la frase, Fury se volteo hacia donde estaba Steve y los demás vengadores y le pregunto:

Fury: Este es el problema grave del el que hablabas?(señalando a Tony).

Cap: Si señor él es el problema.

Fury: Ok, pero podrías explicarme como paso esto?

Steve le explico todo lo que paso a Fury sobre que Tony desperto así y que creen que fue por el arma que encoge las cosas y al final le dijo:

Cap: Y creo que eso es todo... A no es cierto también incendio la cocina.

Tony: Que? No es cierto.

Cap: Claro que si porque fuiste el único que se quedo y derrepentela cocina se quemo no?

Fury: Ya callense, ya todos sabemos que fue Stark.

Tony: Idiotas. ( dijo en voz baja y luego bufo pero Cap lo escucho).

Cap: Lenguaje!

Tony al escuchar a Steve decir lenguaje no pudo contenerse más y exploto de ira:

Tony: CALLATE ESTUPIDO IDIOTA!!!

Fury: Stark estas castigado!

Tony: ( ríe) Tu no puedes castigarme!

Fury: Si puedo por que si te comportas como un niño tonto que incendia cocinas, hace bromas y no se sabe controlar te tratare como tal, así que ahora vete a tu cuarto a pensar en lo que hisiste.

Tony: Ja ya quisieras.

Fury: Antony ahora! 1... 2... 3

Tony: (ríe) Mira que interesante si sabes contar hasta tres.

Fury al ver que Tony no se movía se levanto y comenzó a arrastrarlo deel brazo mientras Tony le gritaba que era un viejo estúpido y trataba de liberarse sin éxito ya que ahora solo tenia la fuerza de un niño de nueve años.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Tony, Fury abrió la puerta, empujo a Tony adentro y le dijo :

Fury: Respeta a tus mayores Stark.(cerrando la puerta con seguro).

PENSAMIENTOS DE TONY

Quien se cree Fury como para castigar a Ironman? además cree que lo voy a obedecer y me voy a quedar aquí? Que ingenuo es.

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Fury regreso a donde estaban los vengadores y les dijo:

Fury: Listo, ya me encargue de Stark, pero ahora ya les tengo su siguiente misión.

Thor: Eso nos incluye a todos?

Fury: Si

Bruce: Entonces, cual es la misión?

Fury: Es muy fácil solo tienen que cuidar a Tony hasta que shield encuentre la solución.

Todos: Que?

Thor: Vuelvo a preguntar, eso me incluye a mi?

Fury: Si eso incluye a todos los presentes. Bueno ya me voy, tengo que avisar en shield que empiecen a investigar como devolver a Stark a la normalidad. Cuiden a Stark! (con voz burlona).


	4. Prohibido

Fury salio de la torre de los vengadores pensando en si era buena idea el dejar a Tony con los vengadores, porque la verdad es que Tony es muy listo, muy inquieto y le gusta retar a las personas incorrectas pero por el momento Fury no tenia una mejor opción.

NARRA STEVE

No se como vaya a reaccionar Tony con esto pero alguien tiene que ir a decirle y ese no pienso ser yo, mejor le digo a Natasha que le diga ella.

Cap: Oye Nat tu le dices a Tony, ok?

Natasha : No, tu le dices.

Cap: No tu le dices!

Natasha: No tu le di...

Bruce: Ya callense

Thor: Si ya.

Natasha: A quieren que nos callemos?!!!! Pues ahora por eso ustedes le dices. ( dice mientras se va de la habitación).

Cap: Ay ya ven?, todo esto es su culpa.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE TONY

NARRA TONY

Como salgo de aqui? La puerta esta cerrada, no puedo saltar por la ventana sin mi armadura y ya quiero salir de aqui.

Pero ahora que lo pienso si que soy muy pequeño para tener nueve años y saben que significa eso? Significa que tal vez pueda salir por la ventilación, si que soy inteligente.

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Tony abrió la reja de la ventilación con un tubo pequeño y una pluma y comenzó a arrastrarse por el conducto recordando masomenos como llegar a su laboratorio por ahí.

Cuando por fin llego a su laboratorio decidió tratar de ponerse su armadura por lo cual le pidió a Jarvis que trajera el Mark 42:

Tony: Jarvis necesito el Mark 42.

Jarvis: Señor, no creo que sea buena idea ya que el traje es demasiado grande y podría lastimarlo.

Tony : Bueno, entonces necesito que empiezes a armar una armadura igual pero de mi tamaño actual, por favor Jarvis.

Jarvis: Enseguida señor, pero necesito que se quede para tomar sus medidas actuales.

Tony: Claro Jarvis.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA

Cap: Bueno entonces los tres le decimos a Tony, ok?

Clint: Bien pero tu entras primero.

Bruce: De acuerdo.

Thor: De acuerdo.

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Steve , Clint, Thor y Bruce se dirigieron al cuarto de Tony para avisarle que ellos estaban a cargo de el y cuando llegaron Steve se acerco y abrió la puerta:

Cap: No esta Tony!

Clint: Como que no esta?!! (Buscando en la habitación).

Thor: Se escapo!

Cap: Que hacemos?! (Asustado).

Bruce: Pues obviamente buscarlo.

Steve respiro profundo para tranquilizarse porque sabia que Fury se enfadaria mucho con el si se enterara de que había perdido a Tony en menos de una hora, asi que Steve ,Clint, Bruce y Thor comenzaron a buscar a Tony por toda la torre hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su laboratorio:

Cap: Jarvis abre la puerta de el laboratorio por favor.

Jarvis: Lo siento, pero el señor Stark me pidió que no abriera la puerta a nadie más que a el.

Bruce: Jarvis por favor.

Jarvis: Le preguntare al señor Stark si puedo abrirles la puerta.

DENTRO DE EL LABORATORIO

Jarvis: Señor, Steve, Clint, Thor y Bruce están detrás de la puerta, quiere que los deje pasar?

Tony: No Jarvis.

Cap pego su oído a la puerta y al escuchar a Tony decir "No Jarvis" grito:

Cap: Tony se que estas adentro, abre la puerta!

Tony: No estoy aqui!

Cap: ABRE ANTONY!!!

Tony: Noo!

Cap: Oye Bruce hay alguna manera de que puedas abrir la puerta?

Bruce: Creo que tal vez puedo desactivar la electricidad por unos segundos y cuando lo haga tu abres la puerta, ok?

Cap: De acuerdo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LABORATORIO

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Tony estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer porque Jarvis aun no terminaba de ensamblar la armadura de Tony, pero el la necesitaba ahora para salir por la ventana volando, así que tenia que esperar.

AFUERA DE EL LABORATORIO

Cap: Ya estas listo Banner?

Banner: Siii! (desde otra habitación).

Clint: Ok, una... dos... tres!

Banner presiono el botón que desactivaba la electricidad y rápidamente Steve logro abrir la puerta, en cuanto vio a Tony corrio hacia el pero Tony reaccionó rápido y corrio atrás de un escritorio, y cuando Cap se movía a la derecha el se movía a la izquierda y viceversa, hasta que Clint y Thor llegaron y acorralaron a Tony por ambos lados, el ya no tenia escapatoria.

Tony: No se me acerquen! (Al borde de las lágrimas por que su lado niño estaba tomando control de el y se sentía asustado y desesperado).

Clint: Calmate. ( dijo dando un paso más).

Tony: Nooo!

Cap: Tony relajate.(dando un paso más al igual que Thor).

Tony: No( comenzando a llorar).

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Tony no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar haciendo mucha bulla y los demás al ver que Tony comenzó a llorar ( cosa que nunca habían visto) no supieron que hacer asi que lo primero que se le ocurrió a Steve fue ir y cargar a Tony en sus brazos mientras que los otros dos solo se quedaron mirando, derrepente llego corriendo Bruce y pregunto:

Bruce: Que le hicieron?

Clint: Nada el solo comenzó a llorar ( protesto Clint).

Thor: No le hisimos nada.

Tony: Me a.. sus... ta.. ron ( dijo llorando y se volvío a pegar a Steve, seguia controlado por su lado niño).

Clint: Aww el bebe Tony se asusto? (Dijo burlon).

Tony:No soy un bebe Clint. (Dijo volviendo a tomar el control).

Bruce: Ya deja de molestar a Tony Clint.

Cap: Tony te sientes mejor? (Dijo Steve como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño).

Tony: No soy un niño pequeño Steve! (Enojado).

Cap: Perdón? No eres tu el que estaba llorando en mis brazos hace un minuto y sigue en mis brazos.

Tony: Si pero... Pero.. Pero no me importa por que yo soy Ironman!

( dijo estirando su brazo.)

Tony estiro su brazo para llamar a su armadura nueva ya que mientras Cap hablaba el había visto en la pantalla de la computadora que la armadura ya estaba terminada y lista para ser usada por lo que la llamo con su brazo y en menos de diez segundos su mano ya era de hierro, salto de los brazos de Cap y su armadura lo cubrió todo así que comenzó a correr hacia la ventana mientras los demás lo perseguian, encendió sus propulsores a máxima potencia y salio de la torre perdiendose en las nubes.

Cap en cuanto perdió de vista a Tony volteo y le pregunto a los demás :

Cap: Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Bruce: No lo se, pero como puede ser que ya hayamos perdido a Tony, ahora que le vamos a decir a Fury?

Clint: Tiene razón, pero le tenemos que decir talvez el pueda rastrearlo.

Thor: Steve, tu tienes que decirle.

Cap: Yo porque?

Todos: PORQUE SI Y TE CALLAS!!!

Cap: De acuerdo. (Desanimado).

SUENA EL CEL DE FURY

Fury: Ahora que quieres?

Cap: Es que hay un problema señor.

Fury: Ese problema tiene que ver con Stark?

Cap: Si.

Fury: Voy para allá, adiós. (Colgó la llamada).

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

EN UN LUGAR UN POCO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Nat ya había terminado una misión e iba de regreso en un jet de shield cuando derrepente ve pasar a un mini Ironman y piensa " esos estupidos ya perdieron a Stark" asi que cambio de dirección y comenzó a perseguir a Tony que estaba huyendo a alguna parte donde pudiera estar solo pero derrepente un gancho que se quedo enterrado en una de las botas comenzó a arrastrarlo asi que Tony volvió a poner lo propulsores al cien pociento pero el jet de shield tenia más potencia asi que poco a poco el jet se acercaba más a Tony hasta el punto en el que Nat lo pudiera alcanzar abriendo la puerta y estirando la mano asi que en cuanto Tony estaba lo suficientemente cerca Nat saco la mano y jalo a Stark dentro de el jet.

Tony: Que te pasa? ( se abrió la mascara mostrando su cara).

Nat: Como que que me pasa!? La pregunta es que te pasa a ti, adonde crees que ibas?

Tony: Sabes que? No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. ( caminando a la puerta de el jet).

Nat: Enserio? (Corriendo hacia Tony)

Nat corrio hacia Tony y como el aun no tenia su mascara puesta Nat le tuvo que inyectar un tranquilizante pero en la cara asi que Tony callo dormido y Nat lo atrapó.

Volvió a cambiar la dirección y se dirigió hacia la torre.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES

Fury llego a la torre y le pregunto a Steve que estaba sentado solo en la sala:

Fury: Cual es el problema?

Cap: Este.. Este... Pues...

Fury: Steve

Cap: Pues perdimosatony. (Dijo muy rápido pues estaba nervioso).

Fury: Que? No te entendí nada, habla más lento.

Cap: (repiro profundo) Perdimos a Tony.

Fury: QUE? Como puede ser posible que sean los vengadores y no puedan cuidar a un niño de nueve años.!!

Cap: En mi defensa señor, no es cualquier niño de nueve años el es Tony Stark.

Fury: No me importa, eso no era una misión dificil y exactamente que el sea Tony Stark es la razón por la que lo deje aqui, porque que mejor lugar para dejar a un niño, inquieto, astuto, inmaduro, arrogante e irrespetuoso ocasionalmente que con los vengadores.

Cap: Lo se señor pero no pudimos hacer nada por que se fue volando.

Fury: como que se fue volando?

Cap: Si señor, se fue en una armadura de Ironman.

Fury: Y como, por que las que tiene no le quedarían.

Cap: Era una de su tamaño.

Fury: Y como la hizo si yo lo deje castigado en su cuarto?

Cap: Si pero escapo y se fue a su laboratorio.

Fury: Y como escapo si ustedes estaban aqui?

Cap: No lo se señor. (Tragando saliva por que parecía que Fury iba a explotar).

Fury estaba a punto de explotar cuando derrepente se escucho que se abrió la puerta del el elevador, los dos voltearon y vieron ahi a Natasha cargando a Tony dormido en sus brazos.

Cap: Gracias al cielo.

Nat: Toma, ahí lo tienes. ( dándole a Tony a Fury).

Fury: Gracias agente Romanoff.

Nat: De nada. (Saliendo de la habitación).

Fury: Tienes suerte Steve, sabes lo que Tony pudo haber hecho con esta armadura llena de armas? (Enojado).

Cap:Si señor pero yo...

Tony: Que paso? (Interrumpiendo a Cap, adormilado y tallandose los ojos).

Fury: Ah que bueno que despertaste. ( colocando a Tony parado sobre el sillón).

Tony: Porque?

Fury: Porque necesito hablar con ambos.

Cap: De acuerdo.

Fury: Bien pues Tony te quería decir que hasta que regreses a la normalidad Steve esta a cargo de ti.

Tony: Que?! Capipaleta a cargo de mi? (Rie).

Fury: Si Anthony, además también quería decirte que tienes prohibido entrar a tu laboratorio.

Tony: Que? Tu no puedes hacer eso porque como bien dijiste es MI laboratorio.

Fury: SILENCIO ANTONY!! Porque también te prohíbo usar tus armaduras hasta nuevo aviso.

Tony: Pero.. pero yo soy Ironman.

Fury: Entonces te prohíbo ser Ironman!!

Tony: Pero...

Fury: PERO NADA ANTONY, SAL DE LA ARMADURA AHORA MISMO!!!

Tony: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Fury: Ya estoy arto!!! ( tomo a Tony de un brazo y lo jalo hasta la habitación donde estaba Bruce).

Fury: Como lo saco de la armadura? (Enojado).

Bruce: Pues.. (Mirando hacia Tony porque el ya estaba llorando.)

Fury: Ahora!

Bruce: Tiene que girar esa palanca. ( señalandola y mirando a Tony con ojos de por favor disculpame).

Fury: Gracias doctor Banner.

Fury se agacho y giro la pequeña palanca que se encontraba en la pierna de Tony que servía para abrir la armadura manualmente en caso de emergencia y saco de un jalón a Tony de la armadura, volteo a ver a Banner y le dijo:

Fury: Doctor Banner necesito que cierre la puerta de el laboratorio de Stark con clave y no permita que las armaduras sean encendidas por favor. (Dijo con autoridad).

Banner: Enseguida.

Fury salio de la habitación y regreso a la sala donde estaba Steve y le entrego a Tony en los brazos:

Fury: Capitan necesito que lo mantenga vigilado, usted esta a cargo de el. (entregándole a Tony).

Cap: De acuerdo señor lo haré.

Tony: Nooo!

Cap y Fury: SILENCIO ANTONY!!!

Tony: Siii ( bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar en silencio de nuevo).

Fury: Debo irme pero confió en usted, a y recuerde que Antony esta cartigado! (Saliendo de la habitación).

Cuando Fury salido de la habitación Steve volteo a ver a Tony que lloraba en sus brazos es que se veía muy tierno y le pregunto:

Cap: Tony ya te vas a portar bien?

Tony: Sssiii ( llorando y sonrojandose un poco).


End file.
